


【哈利波特AU】爸爸，你会一直爱我吗？

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】爸爸，你会一直爱我吗？

01.

全圆佑的宝贝女儿敏英今年四岁，终于开始和哥哥一样上小学了。鉴于权顺荣表示自己有充足的自信，一定能把明白的孩子教糊涂，全圆佑自动接下了监督孩子们学习的任务。过去全圆佑觉得自己没对民俊的课业投以太多关注，民俊似乎学得也不错。这个孩子虽然皮得天天让全圆佑咬牙切齿，一秒钟不看着他、他就能往坩埚里扔粪蛋，但是不得不说他完美地继承了全圆佑的脑子。全圆佑乐得不用看着民俊，民俊做完了作业他就哗哗在上面一签名，两个人都挺开心。

但是到敏英这里，事情就没这么简单了。婴儿时期他就注意到这个孩子反应有点慢，但是小孩子嘛，慢吞吞的多可爱。一上了学，可就要命了——上课的时候跟不上老师的语速，写算术题靠掰手指头，最后作业做不完急得落泪。全圆佑曾经严肃地和权顺荣讨论，要不要给敏英请家教算了，他看不得心肝宝贝受这么大的折磨。权顺荣更加严肃地反驳了回去，倒不是因为经济原因——他们两个的工作都是玩儿命型，收入自然不菲。

“你这样看上去是保护她，实际上是在告诉敏英她比别的孩子差。”权顺荣这个时候变得有条理起来，“敏英也许只是比别的孩子发育得慢一点，等长大了还不是都一样。现在就把她打击了，以后怎么办？再说，巫师的孩子，学什么算术！

“还有！我不觉得每天把敏英关在家里有什么好处。看看你自己，老宅男？”

全宅男觉得自己没法反驳。他看看一边忍不住着急给敏英辅导起写字的民俊，叹了口气。

今天敏英写作业又开始掰手指头了。全圆佑就坐在一旁默默地看着，恨不得抓起羽毛笔蹭蹭几下帮女儿写完，放她玩新买的高布石去。民俊吊在全圆佑的脖子上晃来晃去，不说什么但是老是一幅欲言又止的样子，显然比全圆佑还着急。

“哎！”民俊忍不住了，一屁股坐到小桌子前面伸出手比划，“掰手指头也该掰出来了！五减三，你这一道题写了十分钟了！”

敏英的脸红了。她紧紧咬着小嘴没出声，转过头看了全圆佑一眼。全圆佑非常努力地装作平静的样子，给敏英一个微笑，示意她不要紧。

“这个！”民俊的急脾气比起当年在楼道里抓着全圆佑大吼的权顺荣有过之而无不及，“嗨！三加一怎么能还等于三呢？”

全圆佑注意到敏英的脖子和耳朵都红了。他想要出言安抚一下，民俊的第三颗炸弹就丢出来了——

“权敏英！你怎么连自己的名字都能写错？这里还有一横啊！”

“哇——”敏英终于憋不住了，嚎啕大哭起来。

民俊叹息着捂住耳朵抬头看着全圆佑，表示自己收不了场了。全圆佑连叹息都不敢叹息，生怕伤害了可怜的小女儿。他赶紧过去把敏英抱在怀里，敏英的大眼泪落在他的脖子上，几乎都要把他的心脏烧出洞来了。

“哎呀敏英，不要紧！”全圆佑紧哄慢哄，敏英再哭下去他的眼泪也要跟着掉下来了，“不写了不写了，爸爸陪你玩一会洋娃娃，好不好？”

敏英的意志倒是相当顽强，抽噎了一会儿，自己擦擦眼泪，“写。”

“写，写，”全圆佑从来没觉得自己这么墙头草过，“先写点别的吧？”

敏英吸着鼻子点了点头，把一本五颜六色的塑封皮册子从书包里拽出来。

全圆佑松了口气。这是要家长帮忙填的手册，敏英只要说就行了。

“未来的理想。”全圆佑指着手册里的字缓慢地读，“我们敏英以后想干什么呀？”

民俊看到敏英不哭了，饶有兴致地凑过来，支着下巴在一旁看戏。

敏英沉默了一会儿。

“我要去古灵阁。”民俊小声说。

“为什么？”全圆佑第一次听说民俊不打算当“穿着道袍云游四海的占卜师”了，感到新奇。

“因为坐在屋子里就有钱拿，还可以准时下班。”民俊得意洋洋。

好像确实是这样。全圆佑想，这份工作挺安全的，不错。

“敏英呢？我们敏英小公主以后想干什么呢？”全圆佑笑着捏捏敏英红彤彤的小脸蛋。

“我要当傲罗，像爸爸一样抓黑巫师。”敏英声音软乎乎的，但是很坚定。

全圆佑心里咯噔一下。这可不得了了！他没法想象被爸爸叔叔哥哥姐姐捧在手心里的小宝贝每天流着血和黑巫师在各种肮脏寒冷的地方互相发射魔咒。他发誓，如果未来敏英去考傲罗，他一定要违反反腐败法案，冒着进监狱的风险把敏英从那个名单里剔除出去。

“嗨！”民俊哈哈大笑，笑得仰倒在了地毯上，“你知不知道傲罗都成绩很好的？三加一都算不明白怎么可能当傲罗？”

全圆佑的心又沉了一下。果不其然，敏英抽哒了两声，比原先更响亮地哭了起来。

“全民俊！”全圆佑慌忙把敏英搂进怀里拍着摇晃，假意抽出魔杖压低声音，“别以为我不敢揍你！”

民俊根本就不怕全圆佑。这个让黑巫师闻风丧胆、下属望而却步的傲罗头儿，在他眼里不过是天天被权顺荣欺负来欺负去、也舍不得揍他的女儿傻瓜罢了。民俊看着全圆佑着急的样子，更来劲了。

“小心你还没把魔杖掏出来，黑巫师就把你抓走，做成烤五花肉！”说着还不怕死地捏了捏敏英肉乎乎的小胳膊。

敏英吓得一缩，嚎哭得更大声了，全圆佑觉得她再这么哭下去嗓子都要哑了。

“闭嘴！”全圆佑声音上拿出威慑黑巫师的架势来，表情却几乎是在恳求民俊高抬贵手放过他了，“真正的傲罗审讯黑巫师从来不留伤疤。”

民俊吐了吐舌头表示见好就收，他本来只是想逗妹妹玩，可是妹妹哭成这个样子他也开始于心不忍了。

“嗨，敏英，看着，”全圆佑偷偷给民俊使眼色，挥了一下魔杖、假模假式地念了一串他自己都不知道是什么的东西。民俊假装痛苦地倒在地上，发抖得非常逼真。敏英愣了一会，然后“扑哧”笑了。

“哎，不要紧不要紧。”民俊整理一下发型，“你看看，爸爸学习好有什么用？每天举着根木棍儿跟黑巫师玩儿命，一身五颜六色的疤！Daddy当年连普等巫测都差点没过去，现在还不是上霍格沃茨风风光光当老师去了。”

全圆佑刚想反驳，说不许这样说Daddy，又觉得民俊说的也是事实，更何况遭到讽刺的比起权顺荣，其实是他自己。

敏英这个时候倒是口气坚定起来，“爸爸是保护大家的英雄，我最喜欢爸爸了。”

全圆佑搂着敏英大力亲了一口，敏英咯咯地扭着身体笑起来，也响亮地亲了全圆佑一口。全圆佑觉得自己喜欢这个女儿不是毫无道理的。

02.

“顺荣啊，明天去给民俊开家长会吧？”全圆佑刚给敏英念完一个接一个的故事，打着哈欠问。

“不早说。我都约了胜澈哥去喝酒看球赛了。”权顺荣嘟了嘟嘴，“不去不行吗？”

“真不像话。”全圆佑叹口气，“我不是要去给敏英那边吗？你乐意听老师数落敏英还得陪笑脸？”

“哎，真是。”权顺荣学着全圆佑的样子也叹口气，“敏英要是像民俊一样省心就好了。”

“敏英好着呢！”全圆佑听见有人说自己的宝贝女儿，老大不乐意地反驳，“再没有比敏英更好的小姑娘了。”

在孝垂头丧气地喂着小狗，一叠声地叹气。

“爸爸，我看我要挨揍了。”他蹲在地上看着金珉奎，“为什么偏要今天往家里寄成绩单？”

“不揍你揍谁。”智慧给敏英编着麻花辫，抬着下巴嘲讽，“一篇论文拼错十五个单词。我看你就欠揍。”

金珉奎觉得两个孩子说的都是实话，也不好反驳谁。但他还是决心安慰一下在孝，并且一会儿看看能不能拦住徐明浩。

“敏英呢？敏英不怕爸爸打你？”民俊又不怕死地凑上去逗妹妹，“算数不及格，写字没写完……”

“一边呆着去。臭小子胡说什么呢。”智慧站起来踹了民俊一脚，“圆佑哥哥最喜欢敏英了。你倒是小心顺荣叔叔回来揍你。”

“我有什么好挨揍的。”民俊还手，揪了一把智慧的马尾辫，但是没敢用太大力气，毕竟刚才那一脚确实挺疼的，“我每一门都快考满分了。”

“好，等一会儿顺荣叔叔过来接你，我就告诉他你跟隔壁班的男生打架的事情。”智慧爱怜地揉揉敏英肉乎乎的小手，“姐姐在，谁也不敢欺负敏英。我们敏英什么都不用害怕，啊。”

敏英舒服地钻进智慧的怀里，揉搓着智慧的耳垂。“姐姐不害怕吗？”

“姐姐有什么好害怕的。”智慧虽然有点心虚之前在顶撞老师、还往老师抽屉里塞死蛤蟆的事情，不过最近崔胜澈在家，肯定在尹净汉开口数落之前就护着她了。

“看看。”全圆佑一个人坐在空空荡荡的教室里，把成绩单推到等得不耐烦前来找他的权顺荣面前。“我被老师批评了半个小时，说我不严格要求敏英、对敏英不上心。我已经几十年没这样挨过数落了。”

“看看。”权顺荣学着他的语气把民俊的成绩单塞到全圆佑眼皮底下，“这是我从小带大的孩子。”

“好，好，你厉害、你聪明。”全圆佑痛苦地把刘海掀上去，叹了一口气。“是我教女无方，好好的孩子都让我带傻了。”

“走吧走吧，别盯着看了。”权顺荣把两张成绩单草草地塞进口袋里，“接晚了敏英要哭了。哎，你叹哪门子气！在孝学习也不怎么样，不是照样很受欢迎吗。有什么好担心的。”

权顺荣和全圆佑幻影移形到金珉奎家时已经晚上八点钟了。孩子们喜欢金珉奎做的饭菜和点心，吃得小肚皮鼓鼓的。在孝愁眉苦脸地蹲在地上和民俊玩着巫师棋，智慧把敏英裹在小毯子里轻声给她唱摇篮曲，敏英迷迷糊糊地趴在金珉奎怀里睡着了。

“Daddy！”民俊快活地从地上窜起来往权顺荣身上跳，“怎么样，老师夸我了没有？”

权顺荣没敢说，自己其实整个家长会都在往笔记本上画乌龟，老师说的话一句也没进耳朵，只好敷衍地说，“夸了夸了，再接再厉。”

“珉奎呀，受累了，”全圆佑把敏英轻轻抱起来给她穿鞋，“一个人看着四个孩子，还得做饭。多亏在孝懂事。”

“你俩回去可不许说敏英。”金珉奎小声唠叨，“这么小一个小姑娘，可不能吓坏了。”

03.

今天全圆佑工作完成得格外早。他神清气爽地溜出了魔法部，在楼下的蛋糕店拎了一兜小点心，决定亲自去学校接孩子。

敏英过去看到全圆佑站在学校的栏杆外对她挥手，会笑着扑上来要他抱。但是今天敏英只是慢吞吞地蹭过来，脸上没什么表情，气压低到全圆佑都不敢说话。他把敏英的小书包和民俊的大书包接过来，有点滑稽地背上，蛋糕袋塞进民俊手里，把敏英一把抱了起来。

民俊倒是没心没肺，手也没洗就开始满嘴掉渣地吃小蛋糕了。

“你小子，”全圆佑敲了敲民俊的头顶，“给妹妹和顺荣留一点。”

“又数落我，”民俊嘟囔着说，“就好像我一个人能全吃完似的。”

敏英一句话也不说。如果放在平时，敏英已经伸出手去抢民俊手里的蛋糕了。

“怎么啦，我们敏英。”全圆佑心脏都跟着紧缩起来，“谁让你不高兴了？”

“爸爸好笨，这都看不出来，”民俊拿校服袖子抹抹嘴，把蛋糕袋系上，“无非是写字写不完，算数算不对，又挨骂了呗。”

全圆佑真恨不得抓起一块蛋糕塞到民俊嘴里让他闭嘴。

“爸爸。”敏英的脸埋在他颈侧，声音细小得让他心碎不已，“你想把我扔进垃圾桶吗？”

全圆佑和全民俊停下脚步面面相觑。

“谁这么说你了？”先发火的是民俊，他踮起脚尖要去把敏英的脸扳过来，“我明天就揍他去。”

全圆佑也有点上火了。但是他轻轻挡住了民俊的手，觉得还是不要硬让敏英开口好。

敏英啜泣起来，全圆佑找了个没人的街角把敏英放在地上。他觉得自己的眼眶都跟着开始发红了，但是只是抬了抬头试图不要让眼泪滴下来。

“不会的。”全圆佑轻轻地拍着敏英哭得一抽一抽的脊背，“敏英永远是爸爸的宝贝。”

“我学不会三加一。”

“不要紧。”民俊鼻子发酸，头一次反省自己过去逗妹妹的那些话，“我喝复方汤剂替敏英去考试。”

“我总是写错名字。”敏英把头抬起来，抽了抽鼻子。

“也不要紧。”民俊的眼泪也跟着掉下来了，“我会赚很多钱，雇很多人帮敏英做事。”

“爸爸，”敏英的眼睫毛湿漉漉的，被眼泪粘成一束一束，两颗大泪珠挂在圆圆的脸颊上，“你会一直爱敏英吗？就算我比哥哥笨？”

“爸爸会一直爱敏英。”全圆佑把敏英紧紧抱进怀里，“到死都是。”

三个人短暂地沉默了一会儿。民俊觉得不好用脏手给妹妹擦脸，绕到全圆佑身后去拉开书包找手绢了。

“爸爸不会死。”敏英伸出小肉手擦了擦全圆佑的眼角，“我会保护爸爸嘛。”

“看看，你也不比我笨。至少你在讨人喜欢这一点上赢了。”民俊心满意足地摸摸敏英的小辫子。“我也会一直爱敏英的。”


End file.
